


MIA

by GoddessKiteon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKiteon/pseuds/GoddessKiteon
Summary: A newer agent of Overwatch befriends Moira, hoping it might become something more. Life seems great, but when going on possible life threatening missions often, a soft, easy life isn't something that's guaranteed.





	1. Don't read the weather forecast

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a reader insert, but I didn't describe the charater outside of giving her a name, so feel free to imagine her as you please.

Moira wasn’t anti-social per say, but she never sought out interactions. She would engage in conversations, waiting until she could get back to her work. Her lab was her home, where she spent most of her time. No one went in there unless they needed something, except one newer agent. 

A new field agent, Clarissa Simons, became intrigued by the scientist when she first laid eyes on her. At first, she would talk to Moira every time she found her out of her lab. Despite being someone who fights, rather than create, Clarissa was always interested in science. 

After being with Overwatch for a few months, Clarissa finally built up courage to go to Moira’s lab. She brought coffee, after a few times she learned what Moira’s preferred brew was. At first, she would only spend a few minutes, but slowly the agent spent more and more time. After she clocked out, she’d get some coffee and a few snacks then hurry to Moira’s lab to observe the scientist. A few times, Clarissa fell asleep in a chair while Moira was deep in her research. 

“If you ever leave the lab, maybe we could get a drink, or something,” Clarissa said while spinning slowly in a chair. 

“I leave the lab all the time,” Moira said, not looking up from her notes. 

“Walking out of the door to turn around and walk back in doesn’t count as leaving. Do you ever go outside?” she leaned forward on the back of the chair, her arms dangling towards the ground. 

“If I never went outside, I’d be depriving my body of a necessary vitamin.” 

“Do you go outside, for something other than science?” she rolled over to a table, grabbing a small bag of chips. 

“Fine, when would you like to go for a drink? I could probably use a small break,” she scribbled something out in her notes, grumbling. 

“Tomorrow then, I'll be waiting by the front door at the end of my shift!” she finished up the chips she was eating, throwing the bag in a trash bin on her way out. She went home with a small bounce in her step.  
______________________________________________________________________ 

After a long, boring day of paperwork, Clarissa grabbed her bag and headed out. She was about to head towards Moira’s lab, her brain running on auto pilot, when she remembered she had a date, although she was sure Moira didn’t see it that way. 

Without trying to seem too enthusiastic, or in a rush, she made her way to the front of the building. To her surprise, Moira was standing near the doors, looking outside. She had on jeans and a white button up shirt. Although she wore that often, it was strange without her lab coat overtop of it all. 

Clarissa hurried over, greeting Moira. “You’re late,” Moira said, with a small grin on her face. 

“I just got off my shift, unless you were expecting me to leave early.” 

They walked out of the building, “With how happy you were, I figured you’d be waiting hours.” 

Clarissa’s cheeks flushed a small red, was it that obvious? “Did you drive here, or do you live in your lab?” She said, trying to change the subject before she got teased too much. 

“My apartment isn’t far, I tend to just walk.” 

“Good, then we can just take my car. It isn’t a far drive,” the sun was starting to set, the sky filling with bright, warm colors. 

The drive to the bar was quiet, with only the music from the radio keeping the silence from becoming overbearing. The two girls found a nice corner to hide in, keeping away from a louder group of friends who had already been there a while. Clarissa listened while Moira talked about science, asking questions while she had Moira’s attention with no research in the way. 

Due to all the talking Moira did, and Clarissa’s lack thereof, at the end of the night Clarissa was having trouble holding herself up, having to lean on Moira to make it to the car. “You are not driving in this state,” Moira said while pushing her into the passenger side. 

“What? I'm fine! I'm not too far from home, I can make it!” 

Moira apprehended the keys while they were leaving the bar, to prevent Clarissa from being able to drive herself while drunk, “What’s your address?” Moira drove Clarissa home, having to help her unlock the door and get inside. 

Moira let Clarissa fall onto her couch, then turned to leave, “No,” Clarissa grabbed at Moira, barely having a grip on her sleeve, “Stay here!” 

She sighed, “I’ll get you some water then,” Clarissa made happy sounding noises, not really trying to form an actual sentence. Moira handed her a glass of water, then turned on the tv so she had something to focus on. Clarissa leaned on Moira, falling asleep after a short while. Moira dragged her into her room, pulling the blankets over her before going back to the couch. It was late, her apartment far enough that she didn’t want to walk home, so she decided to sleep on the couch, and deal with everything else in the morning.


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is going to be a nice clear day, tomorrow there's a high chance of scattered storms, so be careful and bring an umbrella

Clarissa woke up to the smell of breakfast. She wandered to her bathroom first, getting some headache medicine in her. Holding her head in one hand, she stumbled out to her kitchen, only to find Moira putting some scrambled eggs on a couple plates. “You cook? Wait, you stayed?” 

“It’s just some eggs and toast, doesn’t take a master chef to prepare them,” Moira put the skillet in the sink, bringing the plates to the table while Clarissa sat down. They ate quietly, Clarissa glad to not have to find something to eat while having a hangover. 

“Aren’t you usually in your lab at this time? You're fine with being late?” Moira tried to gather the plates, but Clarissa swatted her hand away picking them up instead. 

“It’s only one day, I'm sure no one would mind. I'm sure no one’s noticed I'm not there yet anyways.” 

“If you want I could drop you off at your place so you can change,” Clarissa rinsed the dishes off, placing them in the dishwasher. She looked at the time, she’d have to make it to work within an hour. 

“I’ll be just fine in this, it doesn’t really matter what I wear if no one is around to complain at me.” 

“Well, then, I'm going to change really quick, then I can drive you to work, unless you want to walk there?” 

“I would like to arrive as soon as I can, driving being the quickest way. Now hurry up and get ready or next time you’re drunk I'll leave you on your carpet.” 

“That means that there’s going to be a next time, are you asking me on another date?” Clarissa chuckled, hurrying out of the kitchen to change her clothes. 

They ignored the looks they got when they entered the building. Moira headed straight for her lab, while Clarissa went to her desk. Rumors were sure to start, Clarissa dreaded how outlandish they might become. 

“Saw you walk in with Moira, coincidence?” someone sat at a desk nearby asked. 

“No, but it would be easier if everyone thought that.” 

“You two, do anything?” he always did love gossip. 

“I got drunk, that was the only exciting thing that happened,” Clarissa logged into her computer. 

“You could tell me you know, I can keep secrets,” he rolled his chair over. 

“Jason, please, nothing happened, that’s the truth. She drove me home, and stayed on the couch since her place was too far for her to walk.” 

“Fine, if I hear anything different I'll be sure to shut it down,” he rolled back to his desk. 

“Thanks, ‘preciate it,” Clarissa went through her email before she even looked at the stack of papers she’d have to deal with. When she joined Overwatch, she hoped to be going out and doing good deeds, not sitting behind a desk all the time. She did go out on missions sometimes, but the majority of her time was spent doing very boring paperwork. 

Clarissa didn’t really hear the clacking of keyboards while she worked. It was like the hum of the ac, or soft idle chatter, stuff that’s always there but unless you pay attention you might not really notice it. She was used to it, in a sense it was comforting, familiar. But despite not minding being behind a desk, when she was able to go on another mission, she would leave her desk in an instant. 

She stood, waiting for the coffee machine to brew another cup. She wasn’t tired today, instead she had a small bounce to her steps. She wandered down to the lab, setting the coffee she made down at Moira’s desk, grabbing her chair she always sat in. From what she could see, Moira seemed to be judging some type of reaction to whatever substance was in the syringe she held. She put a drop in a few flasks, then set a timer before going to her desk for the coffee. 

“I won’t be able to bring you coffee tomorrow, I have a mission I'll be going on.” 

“Hmm, you’ll just have to bring two cups the next day then,” she chuckled, 

“I’ll just buy you your own machine on Christmas, so I don’t have to wait in the lounge up by the office.” Clarissa opened her candy bar, taking a bite while the alarm Moira set beeped. “What are you researching today?” 

“A shrink ray,” Moira put her samples onto microscope slides, studying them intently before jotting down notes. 

“Seems fun, maybe you can make the first tiny city, with an actual living population too, call it.... Moiraville.” 

“That’s a much to cliché way of naming things, makes it sound as if I'm the only resident.” 

“Clone yourself, then the name fits,” she threw her wrapper towards the trash can, missed, then rolled over to properly throw it away. 

“More than one of me would make work go faster, for sure, but I doubt I could keep that amount of raw intellect in one city,” she laughed. 

“Wouldn’t the clone try to kill each other too? Claiming their the real one and all that?” 

“Perhaps those who wouldn’t benefit from having a duplicate.” 

“If I had another me, I'd just be able to bother you twice as much.” 

“Oh dear, that sounds horrible,” they laughed. Clarissa was sure Moira didn’t act like this with anyone else. She was glad she took the time to get to know her, coming to the lab with coffee. She was too nervous to stay long, asking what she was doing, getting an actual answer around her fifth visit. 

“Sometimes I wish I could read your mind, then I remember that it would probably be a very bad idea,” Clarissa spun in her chair, “Who knows what’s happening in that head.” She stopped spinning, closing her eyes to let her head catch up to her body. 

“Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?” Clarissa looked at Moira, thinking. 

“Yeesss..?” Moira was nearly right in front of her and before she could say anything else, Moira had closed the gap, leaning in for a kiss. “I should ask what you’re thinking more often,” Clarissa said when they pulled apart. 

That night, Moira ended up in at Clarissa’s apartment again. This time, however, she didn’t sleep on the couch. 

___ 

Briefing was the longest part of a mission, she thought. The anticipation of being able to go out in the field made time seem to slow. The team was given their objective, sent to gear up, then shipped out. It seemed like an easy enough mission, very straightforward, but that didn’t make the nervousness and excitement she felt diminish. 

Clarissa walked with her team, glancing around. Everything felt, too quiet, she thought. She could hear her own heartbeat, every breath her team took, it felt wrong. Nowhere is this quiet, not unless something bad had, or was going to, happen. 

The first bullet that was fired took out a team member. They scattered for cover, trying to figure out where the shot came from. Another shot, another one down. It was an ambush. The enemy knew they were coming and set up in wait. Another shot sounded out, that was half the team down already.


End file.
